Princesa de la guarida
by princesaninja789
Summary: One-shot. En la guarida debajo de Nueva York puede que haya cuatro ninjas, pero solo una princesa.


**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON (VIACOM), NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

_**Princesa de la guarida**_

"¡Sonríe!".

Clic.

"¡Otra, otra, otra!" suplicó Mikey saltando en su mismo lugar.

"Claro. Ahora con una pose diferente" dijo Abril tomando su cámara en posición vertical.

Clic.

"Esto es genial, jamás usé una cámara. Y, ¿Qué vas a hacer con las fotos?" le preguntó la tortuga de banda naranja.

"Las subiré a mi computadora, y tal vez luego las revele así no las pierda".

"Woww, la tecnología es increíble".

"Lo sé, quiero guardar muchos recuerdos nuestros…".

El estómago de la pelirroja rugió.

"Um… creo que tengo hambre".

"¡Yo también! Es como si nuestros estómagos de conectaran" ella lo miró confundida.

"Em… si… ¿hay algo para comer?".

"Dejé un poco de pizza en el refrigerador"

"Genial".

Miguel Ángel sacó la caja de pizza y la abrió. Solo quedaban tres rebanadas, de las cuales Abril se comió una y la otra Mikey, quedando la última y más deliciosa.

"Aprovecha el último pedazo Mikey, sé que te encanta la pizza".

"Pues, en realidad no. Cómala usted, princesa" sonando en un tono caballeroso.

Ella se sorprendió ante el amable gesto, nunca ningún chico la había tratado de esa manera, salvo su padre, claro está.

"Gracias Mikey" le agradeció y se comió la rebanada.

* * *

Al rato fue a buscar a Leo para una nueva foto. Lo encontró en la sala, frente al televisor, viendo Héroes Espaciales.

"Oye Leo, estoy haciendo un álbum de fotos. Y necesito una con contigo".

"Eso suena genial" dejando a un lado su programa.

Las fotos salieron muy graciosas, algunas las tuvo que eliminar porque se veían borrosas, pero a Leo les encantaron.

"Adoro las fotos, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de sacarme una" dijo en tono triste.

"Oh Leo, no te preocupes, me tomaré el trabajo de sacar muchas".

"GENIAL" agregó en tono alegre así como Mikey.

_Ahora, un episodio estreno de Héroes Espaciales, solo en Canal 34._

"Oh siiiiii" gritó emocionado. "¿No quieres quedarte a verlo?" la invitó.

"Seguro".

Le ofreció sentarse en un pequeño sillón abultado y muy cómodo.

"Después de ti princesa".

Abril se sintió alagada.

"Gracias".

* * *

"Aww que lindo Spike, otra más" se dignó a enfocar a Spike en sus mejores ángulos.

"Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?" sintió la voz severa de Raphael detrás suyo.

Ella se sobresaltó.

"Yo… solo… quería tomarle unas cuantas fotos a Spike para un álbum".

Él la miró levantando una ceja.

"¿No quieres una foto conmigo?" le sugirió.

"Naaa, odio las fotos" tomando a Spike en sus manos.

"Um… bueno. Lo siento…" miró hacia el suelo.

La tortuga temperamental rodó los ojos y se le acercó.

"Olvídalo. No te sientas mal princesita" le acarició la mejilla que ahora estaba en un tono rojizo. Le devolvió una sonrisa leve y se fue.

Le sorprendió ese gesto de Raphael. Ella esperaba algún insulto o algo parecido.

* * *

Al entrar en el laboratorio se encontró con su tortuga favorita y mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

"Hola Donnie" lo saludó con una alegría que ni ella conocía. Siempre se ponía feliz cuando estaba junto a él.

El genio dejó lo que hacía y se sonrojó al oír su voz.

"H-hola Abril…".

"Mira, estoy haciendo un álbum y me falta una foto contigo. ¿Aceptas?".

_¿Aceptar? MIL VECES, SI SI SI ACEPTO, TODO POR TI._

"C-claro".

Ambos posaron en un tierno abrazo. Hasta en la misma pantalla de la cámara se podía notar el leve rubor en las mejillas del mutante.

"Salió buena".

"Si… y tu sales como una princesa… ES DECIR, sales bien pero no como una princesa… no digo que no seas princesa solo que…".

Ella se confundió.

"¿Quieres decir que soy una princesa?" preguntó concretamente.

No había nada más claro que el agua.

"Si… e-eso quise decir, literalmente" sonrió mostrando la brecha entre sus dientes, y obviamente más rojo que un tomate.

"¿Por qué todos me dicen princesa? No soy una, bueno… no sé a qué se refieren con 'ser una princesa', tan solo soy una chica normal que perdió a su padre y en las alcantarillas" dijo en tono desganado.

Donatello la miró preocupado.

"Bueno… yo creo que eres la única chica en la guarida, eres como la aguja en un pajar: en este caso, una única humana viviendo con tortugas ninjas mutantes. Tal vez no seas una verdadera princesa, pero para nosotros lo eres y eso no lo cambia nadie, nos trajiste alegría a nuestras vidas y nos demostraste las cosas maravillosas que hay allá afuera". Le levantó suavemente en mentón para mirarla a los ojos.

"Entonces… ¿soy una verdadera princesa?".

"Con o sin corona" afirmó finalmente.

El autoestima le fue devuelto a la joven pelirroja, quien se había lanzado a un gran abrazo con su mejor amigo.


End file.
